ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Wrestling
Forged from the ashes of controversy, Full Metal Wrestling was created in September of 2006 by Jason Roy and Robb Clarke. Some people believed that the PWA was being handled in the wrong way, thus they went and created their own promotion called FMW. Since September, Full Metal Wrestling has grown by leaps and bounds. Originally starting out with a single roster of 25, Full Metal Wrestling has since split into two distinct brands known as Alchemy and Anarchy. Each brand consists of over 20 roster members each and is home to their own unique championships. Not only does Full Metal Wrestling consist of two main shows, but it also has a developmental territory known as New Era Wrestling or NEW for short, where up and coming wrestlers hone their skills. For event history, click here. Wrestlers are given a card before each show, and are asked to write a promo in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread", so long as they have a match. A combination of promo scores (rated by the writers) and vote scores (also collected in the V&P thread) determine the winners and losers. The writing staff then deliberates how the outcomes of the match will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. Members are strongly encouraged to develop storylines for their characters and develop their characters independently, but ultimately, the staff at Full Metal Wrestling has final say about how things play out. = Pay Per Views = *FMW Ultimatum - TBA *FMW Ground Zero - TBA *FMW Circus Maximus - TBA *FMW Lethal Injection http://fmwrestling.proboards82.com/index.cgi?board=archives&action=display&thread=1175742886 Pt. 1, http://fmwrestling.proboards82.com/index.cgi?board=archives&action=display&thread=1175964433 Pt. 2 - April 5, 2007 *http://fmwrestling.proboards82.com/index.cgi?board=archives&action=display&thread=1166990248 NEW Holiday Massacre - December 24, 2006 *http://fmwrestling.proboards82.com/index.cgi?board=archives&action=display&thread=1165291347 FMW Death Row - December 5, 2006 = FMW Alchemy Roster = General Manager *Jaro Singles Wrestlers *Alex O'Rion *Christian G. Smitten *Dr. David Diabolical *Eric Scorpio *Gregory Stevens *Guybrush Threepwood *Harlequin *Hostyle *King Guiomar *Korran Halycon *Matt Dunn *Mercutio *"Ferocious" Nick Lion *RAMPAGE! *Sheepster *Showstoppa *Slegna *The Sublime Tag Teams * Korran Halycon and The Sublime (SoCal Connection) * King Guiomar and Guybrush Threepwood (The Doubloons) * Mercutio and Harlequin (Commedia Dell'Arte) * Matt Dunn and "Ferocious" Nick Lion (The British Lions) Stables * Dr. David Diabolical, Hostyle, (N.M.E.) = FMW Anarchy Roster = Singles Wrestlers *Adema "Double A" Aeries *Adrian *cYnical *Dalby Sound *Drew Michaels *Ethan Black *John "Doc" Derrick *Mass Chaos *Orochi *Peter Saint *SoL *Styxx *Syanide *Travis James *War Machine *X Tag Teams *None Stables * Ethan Black & Styxx (The Black Covenant) = Retired & Inactive Wrestlers = *Arthur Knight *Andrew O'Rion *Brody McBrayer *Eclipse *Prince of Pretty *Jackie Test *Lucas Drago *Lord Fusion *Mac Deezy *Phantom *Red Dragon *Robert Lillehammer *Soul Reaper *The Rabbi *T.Ekstreme *War Machine = Unassigned Wrestlers = *Mr. Maniac = New Era Wrestling = *Adema "Double A" Aeries *Angelus *Bobino *Bonsai Magpie *Bubblelicious *Cactus Sam *Gabriel Lance *Gangsta X *Ghostmento *Incubus *James McDaygo *Jessica Rojas *Lictor *Neutron "Supernova" Star *Pure Extremist *Sockoman *NY Stallion *The Celt *The Technician *Travis James *Trey Spruance = New Tag Teams = *Trey Spruance and James McDaygo (Party Animals) = Non-Wrestling Characters = * Zuzu (Jaro's Pet Ostrich) * Patrick O'Rion (Alex, Andrew and Adrian O'Rion's father) * Andrew King (Lucas Drago's manager) * Eve (Ethan Black's Valet/Manager) * Damian St. Claire (Ethan Black's associate) * Saint Michael Dreamkiller (X's manager) * Woody (Jackie Test's Baseball Bat) * Rachel Harmondese (Trinity's manager) * Johnny (U.S. Figure Skater, Show's Boyfriend) * Mori Jin (The Celt's Manager/Mentor) * Smoochy Da Frog (cYnical's fellow BMJ, manager, and confidant) * Jerry Popper (SENIOR FMW OFFICIAL, HEAD REFEREE) * Jamie Kidd (FMW's Official Test Dummy) * Jackie Test II (Mr. Maniac's split personality) = Audio Team = Alchemy * Foxx (Commentator) * Stone (Commentator) * Celeste Rousseau (Interviewer) Anarchy * Robb Larsen (Commentator) * Morpheus (Commentator) * Veronica Cherrywood (Interviewer) Full Metal Wrestling * Buster Cherry (In-Ring Announcer) * Joey Gladstone & Mr. Woodchuck (Deceased) = Championship History = Full Metal Championship C-4 Division Championship Ultraviolent Championship Television Championship Full Metal Tag Team Championship New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship Category:Federations